Understanding Girl
by MosherGurl
Summary: She was so care-free and considerate to his feelings.


Oh boy, the twins first actual fight. How I know this? Well, maybe because Kaoru was staying at my house!

"Mariko-Chan, I'm sorry for the intrusion."

I sighed heavily and pushed back some of my short locks.

"Don't sweat it, so what happened anyway?"

Kaoru looked down slightly but smiled shortly after.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

I nodded before placing a cigarette between my lips and lighting it. I wanted to know what happened, but didn't want to intrude. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes and puffed out the smoke.

"Do you want a cup of tea? I'm afraid I only have English tea though. Kinda reminds me of home, ya know?"

Kaoru chuckled lightly before nodding.

"Yeah, it's alright. And sure, I could go for some tea."

I headed off to the kitchen to make tea. My house wasn't like Kaoru's, no. I was a commoner. Slightly more well off than Haruhi, but still a commoner none the less. I'm an English girl that moved to Japan about a year ago. My Japanese was seriously sucky, but thankfully I met Haruhi who helped me learn. Although…

I turned back to Kaoru and he had a slightly distant look upon his features. I inhaled some smoke before sighing it out and fully entering the kitchen to put the kettle on.

I had always envied Haruhi Fujioka. Why? Well, she had won the hearts of most men that knew she was a female, plus a lot of girls in class that didn't. I was a Tomboy also, well, more like a punk. Though how come I couldn't get very men to like me? More importantly, Kaoru Hitachiin. I've had a crush on the boy for quite some time now. His brother never interested me. He was a bit ignorant and loud for my taste. The younger Hitachiin had been oblivious to my feelings towards him. Although I did hide them well, as soon as I found out he had a thing for Haruhi. The only one who knew about my feelings was Mitskuni Haninozuka. A very smart boy for his size and actions.

The kettle clicked, signalling that it had finished boiling and I poured two cups for myself and Kaoru. I then returned to the living room and handed Kaoru his cup.

"Thanks."

I nodded and dabbed the cigarette butt in the ash tray on the table before sipping at my tea.

"I have a date with Haruhi today. It's the last one of our 3 days."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"That's great, but, why only 3 days?"

Kaoru smiled and I felt my heart melt.

"All will become clear soon."

I nodded, he had constantly said this these past few days he'd been with me. I had no idea where he was going, but I had my own plans for the day. I was going to entertain myself at the amusement park. Once Kaoru finished his drink he left and shortly after so did I.

The air was chilly and brisk. Signalling that winder was soon to come. It was still a nice day though. I inhaled the icy air and headed towards the amusement park where I would waste most of my day.

Oddly enough I had fun, Ferris wheel, ball games, Walters. It was fun… but, I saw something that broke my heart.

"Ah! Why is Mariko-Chan here?!"

I ignored the little blonde close by to me as I looked on. Kaoru…was kissing Haruhi. It was on the cheek, but it was damn close to her lips. Kaoru broke away and said something to her before looking to his left. I followed his gaze and saw Hikaru run off; he didn't go after him…what just happened? Haruhi noticed me and Kaoru looked shortly after. His expression turned to shock. I merely smiled at him before turning and walking away. I heard him call after me, but I hid myself in the crowds of people before making my way to the exit and towards home. I sighed heavily and looked down at the bag I held in your hand. It had a few small prizes in it that I had won for Kaoru to make him feel better about arguing with his brother. I looked forward again, not like it mattered now…

I turned by the wall to my house and dropped the bag I was holding. There, Kaoru stood. He obviously heard the bag drop and turned in my direction. He looked shocked for a moment before rushing over to me.

"Mariko! About the park!"

I held a hand up to him and smiled brightly.

"What about it? So you like Fujioka. I'm glad you've found someone to make you happy."

I went to walk by him but he grabbed my arms and turned me around to face him. His face held sorrow and I looked confused at him.

"Will you stop that?! Pretending that you're not bothered when in reality you are!"

My eyes widened, how did he figure me out? No one ever had. I only told Hunny in confidence.

"Kaoru, I…"

"You what?"

I looked down.

"I just want you to be happy."

Kaoru lifted my face up to meet his. A gentle smile held on his face.

"Why do you think I came to you whenever I had problems? I came to you a few days ago to be with you when I and my brother fought?"

"Why?"

Kaoru laughed lightly and placed his arms around my waist.

"Because I wanted to teach my brother about his true feelings for Haruhi. I don't feel for Haruhi. Because I feel for you."

I remembered how Hikaru reacted when he saw Kaoru kiss Haruhi. Hunny was there as well… That was a plan? Kaoru slowly leant down and pressed his lips lightly to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was so happy at this point in time.

He broke away and I smiled brightly at him.

"Go to him."

Kaoru looked confused for a moment and I pressed my hand on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. But right now your brother needs you. You have to explain about what you did to him. Better now than later."

Kaoru nodded and placed his hand on my cheek. I smiled, it felt so warm.

"Your right. Heh, no matter what you always look out for other people. That's what I love about you, Mariko."

He let go and begun to run to the gate before stopping and turning to me.

"I almost forgot!"

I tilted my head confused as he smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!"

I grinned and nodded.

"Of course! Now go!"

He nodded back and ran off to find his brother at Mori's house and explain to him. Although he couldn't wait to get back to Mariko, and tell Hikaru about this. She really is an understanding girl.


End file.
